foursiderpfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Taliban Offensive
The''' Great Taliban Offensive was a war in Meezicoz and the Red Nation from November 4, 2127 to November 18, 2127. The conflict lasted two weeks and was officially fought between the United Nations Task Force 1 and the Taliban. The United Nations was supported by allies such as Cartum, Foggyland and the Red Nation; The Taliban was supported by ISIS and other minor extremist groups. The war comprised of two large scale conflicts. The first conflict, '''Operation Seastorm, took place in Meezicoz and had the United Nations Task Force 1 attack the island of PEI under the control of the Taliban. Howitzers lined on Firebase Brunswick barraged the island with artillery fire and returned with transport vehicles to land on the island. Failing, the UN brought in an APC and eventually took the bridge and took the island for a few hours. Foggyland transport and Cartum airforce helped the United Nations land soldiers on the bridge and successfully took the city within a day of fighting. Surviving Taliban members fled to Yellowknife, where they allied with another terrorist group ISIS and smaller terrorist groups. One of the Taliban soldiers, Halabre, was kidnapped and interrogated by the United Nations. He revealed the location of the Taliban and the second conflict commenced. Operation Coldfront '''took place in Yellowknife, and was a significantly smaller conflict than Operation Seastorm. UN tanks and soldiers rolled into Yellowknife only to fall due to an enemy APC. The Taliban almost won, but their APC was demolished and the United Nations success became clear. The aftermath of the war was controversial, as Foggyland's engagement brought protests when it was revealed that the initial strike killed thousands of citizens. The war itself didn't help the Meezican's, as the surviving 19% were enslaved by United Islands or forced to immigrate cities where they were not accepted. Operation Seastorm After the Taliban Occupation of Meezicoz, United Nations howitzers lined on Firebase Brunswick and barraged the island with artillery, killing a large majority of Taliban soldiers. After a few hours, UN transport Huey's flew into Souris Campground but were shot down by surviving AA guns. The fleet of hueys were destroyed, no one surviving each crash. The remaining troops in Saskatchewan boarded an APC armed with a gun turret. The gun smashes through the bridge defense, but the APC stalls halfway through and the Taliban spray into the cab killing almost all, the gunner wounded. A Foggyland transport Chinook carried in more troops on the bridge to combat the Taliban as a Cartum jet flew overhead to provide fire support. The UN troops succeeded in taking PEI and held southern point of the city for hours until the Taliban dug in again for another wave. To support the unexpected attack, an Osprey, Apache, and Chinook departed from Saskatchewan. The Osprey was destroyed on ground and the Apache was destroyed midair with an anti-air gun before it could even reach the island and fire. The Chinook carrying 50 troops crashed into the water, wounding 4 of them. The surviving UN troops hit the water, swimming on land and taking up positions in the city. The Taliban were slowly picked off by machine gun fire and sharpshooters. One of the final member’s of the Taliban, Kose Mahn, starting doing strange cultist moves inside of the pharmacy. Miraculously, he somehow summoned a weapon charged with what we presume from, the God’s. The gun was so godlike that the UN force had to retreat back to the campground in fear of the power it emitted. Kose Mahn succeeded in pushing them away from the town but the sheer power emanating from the gun vaporized him alongside the gun in the middle of the street. Operation Coldfront The final conflict, '''Operation Coldfront, took place in the city of Yellowknife in the Red Nation. The surviving members of the Taliban retreated north to the headquarters of ISIS and banded together to create a joint force. Halabre, one of the Taliban soldiers, was kidnapped by the United Nations and was interrogated, revealing the location of the Taliban in Yellowknife. The assault starts with a period of shelling in which many ISIS members are killed. The UN forces then arrive in on a helicopter which is shot down by an ISIS APC. A similar UN APC rolls into Yellowknife, dueling with the ISIS APC. The UN APC goes for cover behind a barricade put is picked off by the ISIS APC. The survivors run into town but are killed by ISIS defenders. Another UN helicopter lands in Nunavut but is shredded by the same APC, the survivors take cover behind an igloo after they think it’s safe, but they are gunned down. The UN then attacked the Radio Tower Citadel on the hill outside of Yellowknife but are slaughtered by a waiting gunner. UN forces, battered and wounded are forced to retreat to Yukon but a young sniper nicknamed “Waffle” takes out the APC with a high caliber rifle. The retreating gunner was then shot down in a building. The gunner, Robert Millar was an infamous terrorist and is a descendant of a notable member of the Liberators, a terrorist group that targets homosexuals. All remaining ISIS members ran like cowards into the hills. Aftermath The aftermath of the war was controversial for both the United Nations and Foggyland. The United Nations did not participate in any conflicts before, and this war was claimed to be a peacekeeping effort. Despite this claim, there were a large amount of civilian casualties. Foggyland's engagement brought protests and opposition when it was revealed that the initial strike killed thousands of citizens. The war itself didn't help the Meezican's, as the surviving 19% were enslaved by United Islands or forced to immigrate cities where they were not accepted.